


A Devil Like Me

by Allmyfandomtears



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Amanda went off to school, Angst, Blowjobs, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Its set after the game, Joseph gets....handsy, Light BDSM, M/M, Pet Names, Rating will go up later on, Swearing, handjobs, joseph ending spoilers, not cult Jospeh though.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allmyfandomtears/pseuds/Allmyfandomtears
Summary: Weeks after Amanda has left for school, Theo can't get over what Joseph told him at her going away party. And neither can Joseph. Gonna be a bit of a slow burn? Kind of? Rating will go up as more chapters happen.





	1. Chapter 1

The constant sound of one of Brian's sprinklers going off in his backyard was almost soothing to Theo. It seemed to hold his attention, at least for a little while.  
"We danced the sprinkler at the youth mixer..." Theo recalled sadly, remembering how Joseph had laughed, mimicking his actions on the dance floor to try and liven up the mixer the church had put on.  
"Fuck this...." Theo groaned as he ran a calloused hand down his face, and then pushed his hair out of his eyes. "And fuck Joseph." He added as an afterthought, talking to no one in particular. The bright red numbers that lit up the alarm clock sitting on his nightstand read "2:56AM". He shook his head and dropped his head back against the pillows with a huff. 

The severe insomnia was really getting old. Since Amanda had left for college, it had been very, very quiet in the house. No music playing at odd hours of the night, no laughter, no....anything. It was to quiet. He missed having her around, and seeing her everyday.It was. hard, sending her off, and away from him, but she was flourishing at her new school. Every project was a success, and her new friends were improving Amanda's outlook on people in general by leaps and bounds. It made Theodore's heart happy, knowing she was alright, and that his "panda" was going to be okay without him.  
He had taken more time to hang out with more of the neighbours in the cul-de-sac, which was proving to be....a bit more challenging that he had hoped. At first, living directly across from the Christiansen household had been a small blessing, but now....every time he left the house, it was a reminder. 

Theo sighed again and hauled himself from the bed, knees protesting slightly from not being in use for some time. He was supposed to be sleeping after all, at this time of night. He padded his way through the hall, and to the bathroom, avoiding to look in the mirror, but failing after a few moments. The bags under his eyes were growing with each sleepless night. It had been what....four weeks since the party? Four weeks since Joseph had dropped the bombshell, if he could even call it that. Theo had seen it coming, but....that didn't mean it didn't hurt. And god did it hurt. The blonde has shrugged it off as though it wasn't really a big deal. And Theo had swallowed his tears, his anger, and his pain at the ministers words.  
"I have to make this work with Mary." It was a slap in the face. "I never meant to hurt you." Why wasn't he surprised though?  
"Because you never expected the married minister to give you the time of day, and you knew it wouldn't last. Get over it." The brunette grumbled to himself, and took a drink of lukewarm tap water, too impatient to let it run cold. After setting the glass back down in its usual spot, he turned to his bedroom, and made his way back. As he glanced out his window, he saw a silhouette of a man in a window of the large, White House with the black anchor, settled nicely above the door.  
"Why are you awake so late...? Maybe Crish isn't settling for him...or Mary." Theo wondered to himself, watching Joseph's form pacing behind the curtains that seemed to glow a beautiful pastel pink from the lamp in the room.  
Shaking his head, Theo laid back down, and crossed his arms behind his head. The sprinkler outside had stopped. Now all he could hear was Maxwell's barks, frogs, and the occasional car. Theo laid in his bed, staring at his ceiling as he tried to calm his mind, even just a little, so could sleep.  
It took some time, and a few glances to the clock, which according to the last time he had read It, indicated that it was 3:24AM. But it finally felt as though maybe he would be able to relax. His thoughts were thought of running with Craig, and the fatigue seemed to build slowly just from the thought of exerting that kind of energy. His eyelids grew heavy, and a large yawn escaped his mouth. Theo hummed as he turned to his side, and felt the edges of sleep grab onto his consciousness...Only to be interrupted by three consecutive vibrations from his nightstand.  
"Jesus Christ..." he said breathlessly. The vibrations had been loud against the wood, and jerked him from his almost sleep.  
"Who the....oh." Theo stared at his screen, his heart in his stomach, and his blood running cold. He read, and re-read the text several times.  
"I miss you, and I want to see you. Please. ~Joseph. "  
He looked up at Joseph's house, and saw the blonde man standing in the window, but this time, the curtains had been pulled back. Joseph held his phone in his hand, which was at his side. The other was pressed against the glass of the window. He couldn't see his face, but....he liked to think the blonde was doing just as badly he was. Even if it was only for a little while.

Theo could either make a very good, or a very bad choice. The only problem was, he couldn't chose which was good and which was bad. He could ignore the message, forget it happened, and continue to try and move on. Or, he could go and see the man that had been the cause of his torment for over a month. He continuously read over the message, and sat up to get a better look at Joseph. He sighed deeply, rubbing his neck absently as he considered his options. After a few minutes of deliberation, he had made his choice.  
"Come over. We need to talk."  
He watched the man in the windows reaction. The small jump when his phone vibrated made Theo smile softly. He watched as the hand pressed against the window clenched into a fist, and then he moved away from the window, letting the curtains fall back into place. Now all he could do was wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Theo stood once again from his bed, and stretched his arms above his head with a tired groan.   
"Getting to old for this..." he said to himself before grabbing his glasses, and then went to find a t-shirt. He wondered absently what Joseph would think if he answered the door without his shirt on.   
"He'd probably act like it didn't phase him at all." Theo thought silently, and switched on the hall light as he made his way to the main room to wait. He turned that light on too, and the outside light, and after a moment of consideration though, he flicked it back off. Better not attract too much attention to it all.   
As he waited, he could hear the clock ticking, each second that passed seemingly longer than the one before it. How would this whole thing go? Would Joseph apologize? He had said he missed Theo but....he honestly wouldn't put it past the blonde to completely 180 on him, and lie about it all, telling him something like Mary was pregnant again. Maybe he would even go as far as ask Theo to be the godparent. Wouldn't that be something. Or maybe he wanted Theo to stop trying to be civil. Maybe he hated him? Maybe that's why it had been a month with only basic hellos at the store, or around the neighbourhood.  
That thought caused a wave of nausea to wash over Theo, and he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew Joseph would be here any minute, and answering the door looking how he did, with sweaty palms, a nice sheen of perspiration on his forehead as well, and being more pale than usual, probably wouldn't help his case of trying to look like he was calm.   
The soft rapping of knuckles on the door from outside made Theo's heart rate increase substantially, and for a moment he couldn't find his feet to stand.   
"Cmon....you can do this.." He whispered to himself, and made his way to the front door. As he pulled it open, he saw Joseph standing in his pyjamas, baby blue plaid pants, and a white t-shirt. He was momentarily thankful he had put his own shirt on, and gave himself a mental pat on the back.   
"Theo..." Joseph's voice was like a warm hug, Theo's name rolling off of his tongue like honey.   
"Jospeh. Hey. Um....you wanna....come on in?" Theo asked, finding his voice as he tried to avoid looking directly at the minister. He stood back as the blonde walked inside slowly, taking in the house as he did.   
"It occurs to me that I've never actually been inside your house."   
"No....I suppose you haven't, except for the day you brought cookies...and even then, you only stood on the porch." Theo said absently, rubbing the back of his neck as he watched Jospeh look around. After a few moments, the taller man turned to look at Theo, and his piercing blue eyes seemed to be searching Theo's green ones.   
"I...we need to talk Joseph.." he finally said, and Joseph nodded.   
"Yes, I agree. Can I sit?" He asked and Theo nodded as he took his seat back on the couch. The silence between them was awkward, and carried for a few minutes while they both considered where to start.   
"I miss you." Jospeh said, repeating his texts words. It made Theo sigh and rub his hands on his thighs slowly.   
"Do you? Its hasn't looked that way since the party. You seem to be pretty happy as you are." His voice was bitter, and Theo hated it. He could see the way the unease washed over his face and....was that pain in Joseph's eyes?   
"Yes well...what was it that Mary told you at the bake sale? I'm good at pretending to be happy, aren't I?" Now Joseph's voice was sad as well. For a fleeting moment, Theo was pleased with himself.   
"Something like that. But I'd assume she's the only one who's ever seen you happy before." That one must've stung, because the blonde had to look away, to the ground, anywhere that wasn't Theo. it took him some time to reply.   
"No. Not the only one..."  
"Don't pull that shit Jo. None of it meant anything to you." Theo snapped, letting the built up anger take over. He was tried of feeling like he wasn't enough. How Joseph would rather stay in a toxic marriage, with someone he didn't love so he could keep up appearances. It made Theo feel ill.  
"No. No you don't get to say that. You don't know...you don't know." Joseph said, and looked up at Theodore. His eyes were tired, and he looked....older. Sadder.   
"Then why? Why couldn't you just...."  
"Just what? End my marriage of ten years? Make my kids go through the hell that is a divorce at such a young age?" Joseph snapped back, causing Theo to glare.   
"You told me it was over! You made me think I was important to you! And then you just...dismissed it. Like the whole thing was something we did for fun. You never once considered how it might affect me. It's only ever been about you." Theo said, the last of his composure breaking. "I was ready to be with you Joseph. I wanted something with you."  
"And you don't any more...?" The blonde asked quietly.  
Theodore hesitated before answering, taking in how the man across from him looked in this moment, and how it was such a contrast from the Joseph he had known from before.   
"I don't know anymore. I don't want to be the home wrecker. Or the other man, your side lover. I can't. You either have me Jo, or your don't. I'm not going to sit here and hear how I don't understand, how I don't know what it's like." Theo said, his voice becoming steadier. Joseph was about to speak, but was cut off by a raised hand by the brunette.   
"I don't know what it's like, to be secretive about being with someone. I don't know what it's like to hide someone from my significant other. But I do know that using your children as an excuse is bullshit. Would you rather they all watch your marriage fall apart, and fail as you two bicker and fight, tearing each other down as the years pass? Or do you want them to see you both be adults adults, and make a choice that will help all of you?" Theodore asked, and waited for Joseph to reply.   
"...it's not that easy. I'm not....I just...fuck." The blonde groaned angrily and ran his hands through his hair. Theo sat in silence, watching as Joseph fought with his demons as he sat on the couch.   
"Before you, before us, I never had a reason to leave Mary. I figured this was the best I could do. And it wasn't bad, because I do love Mary. But I'm not in love with her. Not anymore. We were Young when we met...it wasn't supposed to....anyways. I don't want to hurt her. She's the mother of my children, and I know it does more harm than good, staying with her. But...she's all I know. And I know it's a shitty excuse. But since I've met you...and been with you and spent time with you, Theo....you've given me strength. And I'm not afraid to leave her. You've given me something to want now. A reason to move on and be happy." Joseph's reply was soft, and as he finished speaking, he reached across to place his hand on Theo's, who after a moment, pulled his away slowly.   
"You didn't acknowledge my existence for over a month. It was like you were avoiding me." He replied, eyes cast down as he remembered coming home from the party. Joseph's hand stayed on his thigh, and it gave him a gentle squeeze.   
"I did. Because I thought you wanted to move on. I thought you didn't want me around Theo. I knew what I had said would hurt, and I knew you'd need time to yourself to deal."  
"That's a shitty reason to dismiss me Joseph."  
"I had hoped you would've come by at some point, I won't lie. But Theo....I do miss you. Every day. Even just spending time with you. I miss your presence around me." The blonde admitted. And that was what made Theodore so upset. Because Jospeh knew how much he had hurt him. How much he would miss and crave him after their discussion. And he didn't do anything about it. But that also meant that it hurt Joseph too. That he felt the pain too. He had solid points. And Theo understood them as well, but....he was still hurting.   
"....I'm still mad at you but....I want to see you more. I want you around again. To bake and, and to have shitty dance parties and drink margaritas and just....I want you back." Theo breathed and felt his eyes watering as he admitted it all to Joseph. The hand on his thigh tightened again, the warmth not unwelcome.   
"Theo, may I hug you?" Joseph's voice was closer than before, and it made the brunette shiver.   
"I'd be upset if you didn't." He said and looked up so he could shift slightly and give Joseph a proper hug.   
The blonde wrapped his arms around Theo, and it was like coming home for them both. Theo sighed as he buried his face In Joseph's shoulder, and inhaled deeply. He smelled of the sea, sunshine and vanilla. It was intoxicating really.   
Joseph's hand was in his hair, running his fingers through the chestnut locks slowly, soothingly, and it was heavenly.   
"Oh my darling....I'm so sorry." The blonde apologized, and Theo held him tighter before pulling away.   
"I want to start over with you. I want to do this right. Please let me try." Joseph said, his tone serious and almost desperate.   
"Only if you swear that I'm not just an affair. You have to end it Joseph, with Mary." Theodore said and the minister sighed before nodding.   
"I know. I....I have the papers at home. I just have to show them to her. And have it all settled." Joseph rubbed his neck as he told Theo, and then offered him a smile. "You'll be the first to know about it."   
"Good. But...I want to start over too. I want to try again." He admitted, and Jospeh chuckled.   
"As long as there's no youth mixers and no 'cuming Jesus', then I'd be more than happy to." He said, making Theo smile. Joseph yawned softly, and it was the brunettes turn to chuckle.   
"Looks like it's my turn to wear you out, huh?" He teased, and Jospeh shook his head with a smile.   
"That, or the fact that I've not slept properly since the party." He admitted as he stood from the couch. His words surprised Theo, and his eyebrow raised as he looked up at Joseph.   
"You haven't?"  
"I haven't. Mostly because of guilt for you and anger at myself. But...I feel as though I'll sleep better tonight." He said and yawned again. Theo stood as well, and they walked to the door together.   
"Text me...or call me sometime, okay?" Theo asked and Joseph took his hand, and gave it a squeeze.   
"I promise you. I will." His voice was soft, and he looked....better. Still sad, but better. And then the ministers lips were pressed against Theo's forehead.   
"Thank you for this...tonight. It means more than you know...goodnight Theo. sleep well." Joseph said quietly, and then was walking across to his own pristine home.   
"Goodnight Joseph."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I like this chapter very much, but it's important, and helps with the progression. I know how this will end, so it's important we establish what we did in this one. I hope you liked it !


	3. Chapter 3

Doing his best to be quiet, Joseph slipped back into his bed, hoping to avoid waking Mary up.  
"Where've you been?" Her sleepy voice asked as she turned to look at Jospeh over her shoulder. So much for staying quiet.   
"I went for a walk. Couldn't sleep." He lied smoothly.   
"Are you sure that's all you were up to, honeybear?" Mary's voice had her usual teasing tone, and it made Jospeh sigh.   
"Yes Mary. Go back to sleep darling." He said and pulled the covers up and sighed. He heard Mary shift and roll back onto her side. A few minutes of silence lead to Mary's soft snores, and Jospeh realized that this might be one of the last nights that they were together in the same bed. So much for sleeping better tonight.   
Joseph wasn't sad it was ending, not really. He was tired of not being happy in his marriage. The snide remarks, the dishonestly, the drinking....and the struggle of practically caring for all four of their children on his own. Mary had never wanted children, not really. But once Chris happened, it was like it wouldn't stop. He loved all of his children dearly though, and only wanted the best for them. That's why he had filed for full custody of all of them in the divorce. He assumed Mary would be thankful for it.   
Sighing, and shifting to his side, Joseph looked out his window, and saw Theodore's house, quiet and serene in the faint glow of a street light. They had only fallen asleep together once, after a night of what Joseph could only describe as true love making. He blushed at how cheesy it was, but never before had someone been so....attentive and willing. Happy to share each other the way they had. It was incredible. And so was being woken up to the sight of green eyes looking back at him, showing just as much joy as he himself was feeling. If anyone ever asked him what margaritaville was, that would be what came to mind immediately. The joy and happiness he found in that moment was unparalleled.   
"I can't wait for every morning to start with that." The blonde mused silently in his head, and turned his head to smile into the pillow. The giggle that followed made him feel like he was fifteen, and he sighed softly as he rolled onto his back. The first peaks of light were making their way into the Sky, and Joseph realized just how early it was. He settled himself into a comfortable position, and closed his eyes, letting himself fall into a dreamless sleep. 

The next morning, as Jospeh awoke to the sound of Christie and Christian laughing outside. He sat up in bed, yawning loudly as he rubbed his eyes, and stretched upwards. Sliding out of bed quietly, he stripped out of his shirt, and looked out the window to the neighbourhood. He could see Craig practicing ground balls with his twins, while River sat happily in Her holster. Damien was watering his garden in a black Sun hat, which looked oddly charming. It made Jospeh chuckle softly. Mats daughter, Carmensita, was playing with Daisy and his own twins. It looked like they had sidewalk chalk, and were drawing various things along the road and sidewalk. And then he saw Theo, mowing his back yard lawn without a shirt. It was....distracting. Jospeh decided that it was time for a shower, and dropped his shirt and pyjama bottoms in the dirty clothes hamper before moving to the en-suite to start the shower. He whistled to himself softly, reaching his hand under the spray to test the water, and after a few moments, stepped under the hot spray.   
After a few adjustments to the temperature, he was able to focus on actually washing himself instead of scalding himself. He picked up his shampoo, which said it was supposed to smell like coconut, and began lathering his hair up with suds. He hummed absently, doing everything in his power to not think of Theo without a shirt on. It was becoming increasingly difficult though, as he washed the soap from his hair, and moved on to washing his body.   
As he washed himself, he remembered every touch, every caress from their night on his Yacht, and it made his skin burn as he ran his own fingers over the same patterns. He shivered softly and leaned against the cool tile, recalling the night spent with Theo fondly.   
"I've wanted this for so long..."   
"And I've wanted you since you came to my doorstep." Theodore admitting that to Joseph had only urged him on further, kissing and biting and undressing him slowly until Theo was mess, and the memory of how breathless and flushed the brunette had been beneath him made Joseph's cock twitch lazily as the hot water hit him steadily.   
It had only progressed from there between the two of them though. Theo had been more than willing to let Joseph tie him up, and oh hadn't that been a pretty sight? He wished he had had a camera, so he could save it forever. His mind didn't do the other man justice. Hearing him call Jospeh 'captain' was almost his undoing on the yacht, and it stirred the heat within him steadily as his breathing became laboured, and he slowly gripped himself, letting more of his weight press against the tile.   
His hand was nothing compared to the hot, velvet heat that was Theo's mouth, which had admittedly brought Joseph to his end much faster than he would've liked, but god it was worth it. The way green eyes looked up at him, almost teasingly as the head of his length hit the back of Theo's throat, making Joseph groan loudly.   
He echoed the same groan as his hand quickened on himself, and he braced himself as he felt himself start to lose control. Each memory of Theo brought him closer, creeping towards the edge of his release. He moaned into his arm, and closed his eyes.   
"Oh Jesus..." he moaned, remembering how Theo had spread himself as best he could, arms bound to the bed, and knees struggling to keep their balance.   
"Please Joseph, please Fuck me." His voice was desperate and hoarse, his skin a deep flushed Crimson from both his blush, and from the liberal amount of spankings he had received from Joseph's hand.   
The way he had looked over his shoulder at Jospeh, when he was finally seated completely inside, remembering how Theo looked at him like he was the most incredible thing on the planet was what finally sent Jospeh over the edge.   
"S-shit....ah....!" He moaned into his arm, and bucked his hips in time with each wave of his release. He waited out the aftershocks, and shook slightly as he recovered. Thankfully the water was still slightly warm, and he made sure to finish up quickly. Once he was done, he dried off with a sigh, looking at himself in the mirror. His eyes looked tired, and he could see some greys starting in his blonde waves. It irked him slightly, but knew it was only a matter of time. The smile on his face wouldn't leave though, as he thought of Theo, and what the divorce with Mary would mean for them. As he dried his hair, and headed back to the bedroom to dress, he looked back out the window, far enough away that those looking in wouldn't see his naked form, and noticed that Theo was no longer outside.   
He hummed, and pulled his khakis on, and then a nice white polo. He left his hair to dry naturally, and then closed his eyes as he rubbed his forehead. Now came the hard part. He headed to his office, where the divorce papers he had already signed were sitting in his desk drawer.m, waiting to be signed by Mary as well. All he felt like he could do at this point was pray for it to go over well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph confronts Mary, and it goes as well- or as badly- as he thought it would.

"Mary, darling? Do you have time to talk?" Jospeh asked as he peaked around the corner into the living room, where his wife was seated, a book in one hand and a glass of wine in the other. She took a long drink of wine, closed her eyes, and turned to look at Jospeh as she marked the page in her book.   
"What can I do for you honey?" Her voice was bored, and her eyes were tired. Suddenly the papers in his hands weighed thousands of pounds.   
"I need to talk to you about something important." He said, sitting across from Mary so the coffee table was between them. One of her slim eyebrows raised when she saw the papers in his hands, and she watched Jospeh fidget as he tried to find words.   
"Spit it out. Does the church need to be redone or something? Did you drink the communion wine?" She teased him, but Jospeh could only sigh.   
"Mary I....I want a divorce." He said after a moment, and watched as the emotions flickered over her face.   
"I'm sorry...what?" Mary asked quietly, her grip on the book tightening substantially. She looked like she had been slapped.   
"I know it's....I just....Mary look at us. Look at our marriage. It doesn't take a genius to tell we're both miserable. We're falling apart and it's....this isn't working. We aren't working. And not just for our sake, but the kids as well....we need to end this. It isn't healthy. That's not to say we can't still be in each other's lives....but I just....we can't be together anymore. Not like this." Jospeh explained, trying to keep his calm as he told Mary how he felt.   
"I...i don't....wow. Um...just give me a minute to process this all." Mary said and placed her glass and her book on the table. He watched her as she sat and contemplated what he had told her.  
"You want a divorce. From me? After 10 years of marriage? And four children? I thought we had worked this out already? Was the break not enough for you?" Her voice wasn't angry, not yet. It was cold though. Jospeh wasn't sure how she was going to end up reacting, but it didn't seem to be going very well.   
"I do. I believe what we're doing now, what we have here, isn't going to help anyone. It's going to hurt our children, and it's going to steer them to make the wrong choices. I only want the best for them Mary, and for both of us. And I don't think that's with each other anymore. I thought I had made the right choice during the break, but I know now that i rushed back into this." Jospeh explained again, trying to be the level headed one between them.   
Mary for once seemed to be speechless at Joseph's words.   
"I...I can't even...is this because of that fucking....what's his name....the new neighbour? Did he put you up to this? Is that where you were last night so late? You're leaving me for that?" Mary asked angrily, pointing out the window to where Theo's house could be seen in the distance.   
"You don't talk about him. He isn't part of this discussion. It's between you and me Mary. That's all." Jospeh replied smoothly, but could feel his composure slipping at the mention of Theo.   
"It is isn't it? He's the reason!" Mary yelled, and Jospeh sighed.   
"He helped me to see what I didn't want to see." Joseph's voice raised slightly, and he gripped the papers in his hand tightly.   
"What? That you're not man enough to fix your own problems? You're a pretty shitty pastor and councillor if you can't even fix your own problems." Mary spat, and Jospeh inhaled deeply, closing his eyes as he tried to hold it together.   
"I'm doing something about it now. I'm doing what's good for me. I'm accepting that I don't love you as my wife. Because I can't be happy like this. This constant belittling, the spite and the anger Mary. That isn't what I fell in love with." Jospeh said, his voice lowering as his anger began to boil over.   
"I didn't Marry this, the angry, alcoholic, neglectful mother who wants nothing to do with her family. You aren't who I loved ten years ago. And you won't ever be that again. It's over Mary." He placed the papers on the table.   
"I've already been in contact with the lawyer. All you need to do is read it and sign it. The rest can be figured out after." Joseph stood and looked down at Mary sadly.   
"I wish it hadn't come to this....and I'm sorry I couldn't make it better. But not once did you try to help us either." He said quietly, and then was on his way back to his office, tears welling in his eyes as he grabbed his phone from his pocket, and dialled Theo's number.   
"Hello?" The voice at the other end of the line immediately calmed Jospeh, and he closed and locked his door behind him before sitting in his chair.   
"Theo...hi." Jospeh breathed, and he sniffed softly before continuing.   
"I'm sorry, I just, I need to hear your voice. I'm in a bit of a compromised position at the moment." He explained, and Theo let out a soft breath on the other end of the line.   
"I take it you showed her the papers?" Theo asked and Joseph hummed in acknowledgment.   
"I did. And it went... it went about as well as I could've expected. She was...well she was furthest from happy. Things were said, and she blames you." He explained to Theo, who chuckled.   
"In a way, I blame me too. Are you okay though? Do you need to come over?" Theo's voice was concerned, and Jospeh couldn't help but smile.   
"I'd love to come see you. Although I don't know how good of company I'll be for you. It'll be a lot of having you holding my hand and telling me it's okay." Jospeh teased, leaning back in his chair as he looked out to the backyard where Chris was reading while laying in a hammock. It reminded Jospeh of himself, and made him smile.   
"I don't see how that's a bad thing." Theo replied, and cleared his throat.   
"Actually, it sounds really great. I'd love to hold your hand again." Theo's words make Jospeh smile.   
"Well, I won't say no. I'll come over then. Be ready for lots of hand holding." He told the other man, and they said their goodbyes. Once they had hung up, Jospeh sighed and ran his hand though his hair, and closed his eyes. He sat in the silence, contemplating the entire situation at hand. He and Mary had already done this once before, but not at this level.  
He hadn't asked for a divorce. Just a break. He asked for time to think about everything. Of course Mary knew about Theodore, but she never said anything. At least not until today. And that's what made it so much harder for him. Mary had known he was unhappy with her, as well as he knew that she was unhappy with him, and yet she still felt the need to belittle him for wanting to be happy. She would rather stay together for some unknown reason, and be miserable, rather than let them both start over. It made Jospeh shake his head, and he stood up with a huff. He wished it wasn't like this for them. He wished it didn't have to be so hard on them both, and on their children.   
He made his way to the front door, and slipped his shoes on, and opened the door to make his way to Theo's. As he walked, he saw the twins running around still, and he smiled softly, but didn't say anything as he walked across the street. The short walk to the ranch style house had calmed his nerves slightly, which he was thankful for as he knocked on the door softly. Hardly any time passed before the lock on the door moved, the handle turned, and Theo's face was all Joseph could see.   
"Hey. Cmon in." The brunette said softly as he he had the night before, and stepped off to the side, allowing Joseph entrance. The blonde stepped inside, looking at his shoes as the door behind him shut. The enveloping warmth that was Theo's arms around his waist as he hugged him from behind almost took his breath away, and he felt himself start to break again. He wiggled slightly, and turned so he could hug the other man properly.   
"You're being so brave Jospeh. I'm so proud of you." Theo mumbled into Joseph's white polo.   
"I don't feel brave. I feel like a coward for not doing it properly the first time. For making this so much harder this time because I couldn't just end it when you and i were doing so well together." The minister admitted, his throat tightening as he spoke. He tried to swallow around the lump in his throat, but the soft sob that escaped his lips couldn't be helped. Theo hugged him tighter, and then pulled away.   
"Cmon...come sit with me. We can talk all about it. I'm gonna do my best to make it better." His words were soft, and Jospeh held his hands as he followed Theo to the couch, where he was instructed to lay his head on the brunettes lap so he could run his fingers through his hair.   
"Now tell me all about it, what was said, and how you feel. We can go from there okay?"   
Jospeh looked up into green eyes, and nodded softly.   
"Alright."


	5. Chapter 5

"There was a lot of...a lot of anger built up that just kind of came out. There were things that we both said to each other that I don't think....well I know I meant what I said but I just....I don't know. She said I was a Shitty pastor, and a councillor, because If i can't even fix my own problems, how can I fix others peoples?" Jospeh asked helplessly, and Theodore couldn't help but frown as he ran his fingers through the soft blonde hair.   
"Jospeh you're a empathetic, compassionate and kind person. Just because you struggle with your own life doesn't mean that other people don't value your input on their own. And you're doing something now to help yourself. You're taking the time to get better...and I'm gonna help you too okay? You deserve to be happy, because you've dealt with so much, and you've done so much for so many people." Theodore said softly, and looked down so he could look into Joseph's eyes, who looked like he was about to cry.   
"I just...I'm tired Theo. I'm tired of lying to myself, and to my family and my friends. I lived a life that I didn't want to live, so that I could be who people wanted me to be. I want to be happy." Jospeh breathed as he turned on his side so he was looking at Theo's stomach, and closed his eyes for a moment.   
"What did you tell Mary?"  
"I told her that we were both miserable in the marriage. That the constant anger and belittling and just overall unhappiness we both shared wasn't showing our kids how to have a real marriage. Pretty much....well almost exactly what you told me when I was here." Joseph's voice was slightly muffled by Theo's shirt in his face, but Theo didn't seem to mind much. He could see the pink of the blondes blush starting at his ears, and it made him smirk.   
"Oh? Well, I'm glad you did. Because it's true Jo. It didn't take much so see how... just toxic it was. Everyone was, and still is worried about you." The brunette said softly and and leaned forward to gently kiss Joseph's cheek.   
"Even you?" The blonde asked as he looked up, his blush now much darker.   
"Especially me." Theo admitted, and looked at Joseph's lips, and felt his own blush start.   
"I'm glad you worry about me, cause someone needs to." Jospeh said quietly and laughed softly as he sat up.   
"I feel like a teenager again. Blushing and crying and flirting like this." The blonde was breathless, and it made Theo grow smug.   
"Well, hopefully you at least feel better?" He asked quietly and hugged Jospeh as best he could as they sat together. He felt him relax in his arms, and lean happily into the embrace.   
"I do. You're a calming presence for the most part. It's wonderful." Jospeh admitted and Theo's Brow raised.   
"For the most part?" He asked, but Jospeh only nodded with a smirk. It made Theo huff, and bury his face in Joseph's shoulder, taking in his scent as he did. The smell of Jospeh would never get old, and he would never tire of it. They sat in silence for a while, content to just be in each other's presence. But it didn't take Much to have Theo break the silence.   
"I know the circumstances are shitty, and I wish it wasn't like this with the whole 'divorce' but....I'm glad this is going the way it is. It's letting us just be us. Together. There's no tip toeing around feelings, no trying to hide anything....it's a fresh start." He mumbled softly and pressed a chaste kiss to the exposed skin of Joseph's neck, which caused another blush to surface on the blondes cheeks.   
"I know what you mean. As much as all the fighting and the years of repressed feelings and anger are finally rearing their ugly heads...it all seems to have brought me, and you, here to this point. And I thank God for that, because who knows where I'd be without you now." Joseph's voice cracked slightly as he finished his sentence, and he turned completely around so he could hug the brunette man properly.   
"I haven't been held like this...I can't even remember the last time someone hugged me like they wanted to comfort me." He breathed and felt the hot tears forming as Theo held him tightly.   
"Shhh...it's okay. I'm gonna hug you every day so you know how appreciated and cared about you are, okay? I promise you Jo..." Theo's voice was the only think keeping Jospeh from braking doe completely, but even so, he couldn't help the tears that fell slowly.   
"Thank you... thank you so much. Just....you don't know what it means to hear you say that." The blonde whispered, and kissed at Theo's neck softly. It caused a hum of approval in the brunette, and he rubbed soothing circles with his hand on Joseph's lower back. He felt Jospeh tense up slightly, and he stopped his movements and waited, which made Jospeh pull back slightly.   
"I'm sorry I just...I'm...I missed you. And I know I've said that a lot, but I um...do you think I could maybe...is it too early to kiss you? I mean because we're staring over in a sense and I know it took a while for us to kiss last time so..." Jospeh mumbled quickly, and rubbed the back of his neck as he blushed deeply, looking anything that wasn't Theo.   
Seeing Jospeh like this, flustered and shy as he sat next next to him, made Theo grin openly, and he lifted Joseph's chin gently.   
"I want you to kiss me. Please." Theo said softly, and Joseph's eyes brightened as he grinned happily at Theo. He licked his lips as he glanced at Theo's, and slowly moved in to press a soft kiss to his lips. Theo closed his eyes as he felt the warm familiarity between the as they kissed, and he let his hand move up from Joseph's back, to thread in his hair. Joseph pulled away and chuckled softly as he leaned his forehead against Theo's.   
"I'll never get tired of doing that." He breathed and the brunette chuckled.   
"I hope you never stop doing it." He admitted, and pressed another soft kiss to the ministers lips. They continued that way for a while, with gentle kisses and soft touches as they laid on the couch together. It wasn't until Joseph's phone vibrated in his pocket that they both realized how long Jospeh had actually been at Theo's house. The blonde huffed as he reached for his phone, and read the message quickly.   
"It's Mary. She wants me to come back home. There's stuff we need to talk about, or so she says." His voice was bored, and he sat up after Theo moved to sit down beside him again.   
"Ah, yes I can only imagine she has stuff she'd want to talk about. Do you think she'll give you a hard time?" He asked worriedly as he glanced at Jospeh, who smirked.   
"Have you met Mary? Of course she will. But it doesn't mean I'm gonna let t bug me. I had quite a lot of fun, and I intend to do it again." He said before leaning in to kiss Theo again, a bit deeper than before.   
"But its late, and I should go. I'm going to message you tonight though, alright?" Jospeh asked and the brunette nodded.   
"Deal." Theo agreed, and walked Jospeh to the door. After a few more kisses and a goodbye, Jospeh was on his way home, and Theo was feeling better than he had in weeks.


	6. Chapter 6

"So you're actually going to sign the papers?" Joseph asked, watching as Mary poured herself a glass of red wine.   
"....I gave what you said some thought. And I thought about our kids, and the life I want them to have. And I know that what's happening now, between us here, isn't going to do anything to help them. It'll be hard to explain it to them, why we won't be living together anymore, or why Theodore will be here all the time..."  
"Mary, please." Joseph huffed and gave her a pointed look.   
"Sorry, sorry. But they're good kids. And they're smart. And they'll understand. God knows they understand how unhappy we are now. But I just want you to promise me that I'm still gonna get to see them. I'm gonna clean up a bit, stop drinking so much. You're starting over, well so am I." Mary explained as she took a long drink of her wine. Jospeh looked at her with wide eyes.   
"I don't...really? I mean if you're serious Mary, good for you." The blonde was astonished at her desire to get better, and it made his heart happy.   
"Oh yeah, Robert did a really good job of convincing me to stop." She said offhandedly. But Jospeh froze, blinking as he looked at her.   
"Robert as in, like, Robert Small? Like the guy who spends as much time at the bar as you?" He asked, causing Mary to frown.   
"Yes actually. I know you two don't get along well, but he's a good friend, and he's been quite supportive of me for all of this."  
"Oh? You'll forgive me when I say that I find that hard to believe."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Mary asked, cocking an eyebrow as she looked at Jospeh.   
"You really think I believe that Robert, who drinks more than you do, is telling you to stop so you can be a good mother?" Jospeh asked with a laugh, causing his wife to shake her head.   
"You don't have to believe it. You don't know Robert like I do." Mary's reply was smooth, but he could feel the underlying meaning in her words, and his eye twitched.   
"If only you knew." He thought to himself.   
"Well, apparently you two know each other quite well. He probably knows you better than I do." The blonde said Cooley, and grabbed the divorce papers from the table they sat on.   
"You're a fucking hypocrite Jospeh." Mary shot at him, and Jospeh stilled for a moment, glaring angrily at her.   
"At least I waited for the break to fuck someone. I know all about your stupid bar flirting, asking for drinks...even going as far as to 'walk men home'. Don't pretend you're innocent here Mary. Don't you dare." Jospeh snarled, and turned to leave before Mary could get another word in.   
"I'll start packing my things tonight." He added as he slipped his shoes on, and headed to his car. As he sat in the drivers side, seething and gripping the steering wheel tightly, he pulled his phone from his pocket, and dialled Theo's number.   
"Jospeh?" Theo answered, and the blonde hummed.   
"I need to not be in this neighbourhood. Lets go out? I'm in my car if you're interested." He replied, still filled with the anger from the argument.   
"Of course Jo. But one question?"  
"Hmm? What is it?" He asked, and the man on the other end was silent for a moment.  
"I'm supposed to go visit Damien at the dog shelter...so maybe we could go there? You could look at puppies, I'll be with you, and I don't have to cancel on Damien." Theodore offered, and Jospeh felt the tension slowly easing away.   
"I'd love to. Are we leaving now or later? Should I come inside?" Jospeh asked, releasing the death grip on his steering wheel a little.   
"I was just about to leave, I offered to bring coffee too, so we have to stop at Mat's. Okay hold on I'm coming out." Theo said and Jospeh said a quick goodbye before hanging up. A few seconds later, the brunette was locking his front door, and jogging to Joseph's car across the road.   
"Hey handsome." He said to Jospeh, who raised an eyebrow.   
"Handsome?" He asked, and Theo blushed softly.   
"I...well yeah. You are pretty damn attractive. And you have a bit of five o'clock shadow starting...I like it." He said and ran his fingers along Joseph's jaw, who hummed happily.   
"Oh you do? Well, I'll keep that in mind. Can I kiss you? Do you mind if it's in public?" The pastor asked and Theodore smiled shyly.   
"I don't mind at all." He admitted, and they shared a sweet kiss.   
"Lets go drink coffee and look at cute puppies, yeah? That sounds like a good first date." The brunette said as Joseph pulled away from his house and began the drive to Mat's cafe.


	7. Chapter 7

"Theo, Joseph! How are you guys? What can I get you?" Mat asked excitedly as he watched the the blonde and brunette walk into his shop.   
"Hiya Mat. Good to see you,' Theo said softly and walked up to the counter, looking at the menu before continuing, 'I'm doing well, thanks for asking. I'm getting coffee for Damien, it's his turn to volunteer at the shelter, so I figured I could help him out today. I don't think anyone else actually volunteers there though. I kinda feel bad for him." The brunette mumbled as he looked over the different coffees.   
"How about you Jospeh? How's it going?" The barista asked, and Jospeh sighed.   
"Oh...it's going. Kind of. Me and Mary have decided to get our divorce finalized. For real this time. But it's kind of a relief I guess. Don't feel so guilty about being with someone I....er....well, I don't know how to word this..." the minister struggled with his words, and Mat waved his hand.   
"Don't worry. I guess I understand. I'm sorry for your divorce but I guess I'm happy that you're gonna be in a better place. At least I hope you are. You deserve it man." Mat smiled as he took Theo's order for himself and for Damien, and then looked back to Jospeh.  
"Can I get anything for you?"  
"Oh. I suppose I'll just get a...mmm....oh well what did you get Theo?" He asked and looked at the man next to him.  
"Just a black coffee. With lots of sugar. And some hazelnut syrup." The other said nonchalantly. It made Jospeh smirk.   
"Then I'll have a tall, skinny almond milk latte. Non sugar vanilla syrup. Extra foam." He told Mat, who raised his eyebrow before chuckling and writing it down.   
"I'm the cool youth minister Mat, gotta keep up appearances you know." Jospeh winked and the three of them laughed. As their coffees were being made, the two were mostly silent, happy to stand together in public as such. Jospeh was thankful that Mat didn't bring up the divorce, or look too much into it.  
"Does it...do you feel weird about this, what we're doing?" Theodore asked softly as he stepped a bit closer to Joseph, who turned to look at the brunette.   
"What do you mean?"  
"I just....you don't mind being out like this, together do you? I just want you to be comfortable." Theo's voice was soft, and he carefully reached to lace their fingers together. It made Joseph's heart flutter, and he grinned.   
"I've never felt better about something. About someone." Jospeh admitted and gave Theo's hand a squeeze.   
"Theo, here's your coffee...and Damien's. Jospeh, yours will be right up." Mat said, his voice snapping them from their small moment together. Theo chuckled and ran his thumb along Joseph's knuckles before grabbing the two coffees from the counter.   
"Hey Theo, now that Amanda's gone, at least until the holidays, maybe you should get a dog? Keep you company? I only say that because of he whole 'going to help at the shelter' might give you options." Mat offered as he finished mixing the drink for Jospeh, and slipped the sleeve on the cup.   
"A dog? I mean...that would be interesting. I always saw myself as more of a cat...maybe even a bird person? I'm not a big "going for walks" kinda guy. I guess it would be something I'd have to look into." Theo said with a shrug, and dug through his wallet to pull out the necessary cash.   
"Keep the change Mat. Thanks for the coffee." He said with a smile, and the man behind the counter grinned, waving at both Theo and Jospeh.   
"Have a good day you two!" He called as they pushed through the door.   
"Would you ever get a dog Jospeh?" Theo asked as they got into his car, coffee cups in their respective holders, and hands in Joseph's case. He glanced at Theo as he buckled his seatbelt, and shrugged.   
"I've thought about It honestly. It would be interesting to have a dog. Especially on the yacht. Could be fun."  
"You think so? What kind would you get?" Theo asked curiously, trying to picture what kind of dog Jospeh would be most suited for. He could see maybe a jack Russell terrier, or even a beagle.   
"Well, I've always wanted a Newfoundlander. Or a mastiff. They're amazingly beautiful creatures. And so fluffy. But i would most likely end up with a golden retriever. Or a Labrador. Maybe even a St. Bernard." The blonde replied after a moment of consideration. Theo raised his brow at the reply.   
"Really? I kinda assumed you would be a...Well, not a big kind of dog person." Theo admitted, which caused Jospeh to laugh.   
"I always had small dogs growing up. They were...interesting. Not that I didn't enjoy them, I just didn't really appreciate them I guess. I always wanted a big dog of my own."   
"...now that you mention it, I can see it. Big ole Newfie lounging on the yacht deck." The brunette mused, a smile crossing his face as he recalled the yacht.   
"I can see you there too, doing some lounging of your own." Jospeh murmured, and let his hand settle on Theo's thigh. A warm feeling washed over the brunette, and he hummed happily.   
"Oh you do?"  
"I do. And I see me too, there with you on our yacht as as drink margaritas, go swimming, and well...you know." Jospeh said, as if shy to mention anything that could be considered too scandalous. But hearing Joseph talk about the yacht and being together on it again made Theo's breath hitch slightly.   
"Theo? Did I say something wrong? Is it too soon?" The blondes voice was filled with concern, but he didn't remove his hand from its spot on Theo's leg.   
"No, no I just...I remembered I suppose. Everything that was said and that happened on the St. Peter." Jospeh looked at him as his question was answered, and his brow raised. As the car pulled up to a red light, Theo looked over at him, noticing not for the first time, that Joseph's eyes weren't quite the same colour. One was as blue as the ocean the man adored, while the other was the colour of storm clouds, heavy with rain and thunder. It made the brunette lick his lips, and he sighed softly.   
"I was...recalling certain activities that were performed on there...' he explained, and then after a moment added ' and what happened after that night."  
"Oh. I see. Theo I'm sorry, I-"  
"No, don't be. Please. We're here now. And I want to make new memories. Not just on the boat either. I want to make happy, beautiful memories with you." Theo said honestly, and placed his hand on Joseph's, which still resided on his thigh. The minister blushed, and slowly leaned forward, and Theo went to meet him halfway, until a very obnoxious and lengthy honk from behind the car caused them to jump.   
"Shit, shit sorry." Theo mumbled and waved to acknowledge the person behind them as he hurried through the now very green light. Beside him, Jospeh chuckled.   
"Yes it's all shits and giggles until someone comes at the car with a bat." Theo laughed and smirked softly at Jospeh. It didn't take long to get there, and and soon they pulled into the shelter and parked. Theo turned the car off, and Joseph turned and pulled the brunette into a kiss, nipping softly at his his lip before pulling away.   
"I forgot to say thank you for the coffee." He said with a hum as he pulled away, undoing his seatbelt.   
"If that's how you say thanks for coffee, I'll buy more for you. Not that I wouldn't buy it for you anyways, I just mean like, well, that was a really nice thank you?" Theo tried to explain himself, and Jospeh laughed.   
"I can do that without it being a thank you, you know."   
"I'll keep that in mind." Theo replied as he locked the car, and walked inside the shelter with Joseph, and their coffees In hand.   
A young girl sat behind a counter, typing away hurriedly on her computer as she tried to answer questions to the person on the phone.   
"Yes....yes okay. Well Mr. Larson...yes I know but you can't....no, Mr. Larson you can't adopt all of the cats at once. No I know you....Mr...okay I'm going to have him call you when he's available. Goodbye Mr. Larson." She sighed and hung up the phone, shaking her head. Theo was unsure if he should laugh, or feel badly for the girl.   
"Ah, I'm sorry about that. How may I help you gentlemen?" She asked breathlessly, tucking her light brown hair behind her ear as she looked at Jospeh and Theo with a genuine smile.   
"Oh, we're here to see Damien Bloodmarch. Is he around?" Theo asked curiously.   
"Um...let me just call him for you."   
"Thanks." He said as she dialled what Theo could only assume was Damien's cell number, and waited.   
"Hi Dame? Yeah, there's two guys here looking for you. One of them has coffee." The girl explained. Muffled speech could be heard on the other line, and she smiled softly.   
"See you in a few.' The girl said and hung up, and then turned to Jospeh and Theo, 'he'll be right down. He was just making sure everyone was fed. Why don't you take a seat and wait for him?" The girl, Hannah as her name tag said, suggested with a smile.   
"Of course. Thanks Hannah." Theo smiled back, and turned to Jospeh before sitting in the few chairs spread around the lobby.   
"Mat makes incredible coffee, doesn't he? I should go to his shop more honestly." Joseph said after taking a sip of his drink, a small satisfied hum escaping his lips.   
"I try and make a visit at least once a week. Every time I come here actually. It's helped me become better friends with both him, and Damien." Theo said with a shrug, tracing the insignia on the cup with his finger.   
"It's hard for me to see Damien as a shelter volunteer, and I'll admit that when I saw him in....well, civilian clothing, I was a bit more than surprised. He looked...well he looked good. In a different way I suppose." Joseph admitted, and Theo cast him a glance.   
"Oh? Does that mean competition then?" He teased, and Jospeh blushed.   
"How did I know that's how you were going to take that? Damien is pleasing to the eye, but I myself don't think I could ever be in a romantic relationship with him. Too much of a difference in opinions with...well quite a few things. And besides, you're all I need." The blonde said with a casual shrug, although his soft blush got an it darker as he finished talking.   
"Is that so? Well, I'll be sure to keep that in mind. In all honesty, I was always attracted to Damien, but...well there was you and there was never any question of who I would pick. But I'm glad I could at least be friends with him. He's a really interesting person."   
"Who? Perhaps I should meet him?" Damien's elegant voice was heard, and both heads snapped up.   
"Dames! Hey, we were just talking about you actually. I was just telling Joseph how happy I Am that we're as good of friends as we are." Theo admitted while handing Damien his coffee with a smile.   
"Oh, well aren't you kind? I too am thankful for our friendship." Damien said with a smile. "And for Mat's delicious coffees. They really are sublime. And Jospeh, it's a pleasure to see you here with Theo. But please, follow me back to the kennels." Damien said with a flourish, his pony tail bouncing slightly as he walked them to the back.   
Jospeh chuckled as they followed Damien down the hallway. The sounds of many different animals echoed in loudly around them, until the came to a large open space, locked off by large baby gates. There was from the looks of it, about eight different kinds of dogs running around the space, happily wagging their tails and playing with the assorted toys scattered about the floor.  
"Gentlemen, let me present some of our fine residents here. This is Benson, he's a golden retriever. And over here we have Lucy, and she's beagle. Ebony is a Labrador, Blaze is our husky, Charlie and Berry are both chow chows. This lovely lady is Ella, the Afghan hound." Damien pointed to each of the dogs, who looked up as their names were called. But when Damien pointed to the last dog, he heard Jospeh gasp softly.   
"And this is Artie. He's our biggest, and sweetest guy here. Aren't you Artie?" Damien asked, turning to the large, golden English mastiff. The dog barked happily, and licked at Damien's hand, causing the black haired man to laugh softly.   
"Oh....he's beautiful. How old is he?" Jospeh asked, taking a tentative step towards them, hand extended so Artie could smell him.   
"I've been informed that they believe he's just over two. Although it's all purely speculation. Very challenging to tell a canines age." Damien said with a shrug, and pushed his glasses up his nose. Theo hummed, and turned to Jospeh, and was greeted with the sight of the blonde on his Knees in front of the mastiff, giving him what could only be described as the most exciting ear rubs either of them had ever experienced.   
"Shall I give you both some space?" Theo teased, and Jospeh blushed.   
"Sorry. I just haven't seen one of these in so long." He admitted, and Damien smirked.   
"He's a very sweet creature. Even my son Lucius loves him." The raven haired man explained with a smile.   
"Well, what can we do to help out?" Theo asked as he looked at all the dogs running around.  
"Ah well, there's some others in the back who need to be bathed, if you don't mind? It's a two person job so I figured you might be able to do it when I saw you had brought Jospeh." Damien explained.   
"Not at all. Lets go wash some dogs Jo." Theo said happily, and headed to the back room where there were three dogs in a pen, waiting patiently.   
"Hmm...lets start with you." Jospeh said as he Picked up a corgi that looked somewhat like Maxwell.  
"Aren't you cute? Goodness, I hope you don't squirm too much." Jospeh cooed, and took the dog to the washing platform, hooking him up to the leash. Theo came over as Jospeh started the water, two bottles in his hands.   
"Coconut or ocean breeze for this little guy?" He asked as the blonde watered down the red and white fur.   
"Well I myself am partial to coconut, but I also use that as my own shampoo, so maybe ocean breeze?"   
"You use coconut shampoo?" Theo asked curiously with a smirk.   
"I do. Is there something wrong with coconut?" Jospeh asked and Theo shook his head.   
"I just always pictured you as more of a....maybe a lavender? It a vanilla maybe. But I can see coconut."   
"And what do you use, hmm? Something musky I would assume." Jospeh teased as he lathered the dogs fur with suds. Theodore blushed softly and shrugged as he recalled his collection of body wash and shampoo at home.   
"So what if I wanna use alpine mountain shampoo? You never complain." Theo shot back.   
"I....suppose I don't get much of a chance to, do i?" The noise asked, his voice becoming sad as he looked at the soapy dog.   
"Ah....shit Jospeh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it like that. I'm sorry." Theo said softly, and moved to kiss Joseph's temple softly.   
"No it's okay. It just made me realize how much time has been waisted because of me. I wanna know your body wash, what shampoo you use, what colour your towels are. I want that domestic bliss. Isn't that awful? I'm not even properly divorced and I'm already picturing living with you." Joseph laughed sadly and shook his head.   
"Hey now, no sadness while you wash puppies okay? We're gonna have all the time in the world to learn that kind of stuff. I promise you." Theo reassured the blonde, and they smiled at each other as they agreed. They continued to wash the dogs, until the last one had been dried off and was running around Jospeh feet happily.   
"Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, because I certainly didn't." The Minister huffed, looking down at his drenched clothing with disgust. The final dog Enzo, who was a very energetic Maltese, had taken to shaking out his coat as often as possible while wet, leading to a very wet and very grumpy Jospeh. Theo on the other hand, thought it was adorable, and somewhat enduring as he watched the water drop down Joseph's neck and arms while he himself now dried some of the long haired dogs. He watched the wet fabric stick to Joseph's stomach, his legs and to his crotch, giving him a decent looking outline of the other mans dick inside his pants.   
"Might wanna dry off, lest anyone else sees that you hang to the right." Theo teased, and Jospeh blushed heavily.   
"Oh I...ah. Sorry about that. Let me just towel off here..." Jospeh mumbled to himself as he tried to dry his pants.   
"Well I'm not complaining at all, I'm just worried someone might swoop in and try and steal you away from me if they know what you're hiding under those clothes." Theo said with a smirk, still eyeing Joseph's backside as he dried himself.   
"They'd be very disappointed, because I have no reason to go to anyone but you." The blonde replied, and huffed as he placed the towel in the wash basket. Theo walked up behind him, and gently wrapped his arms around Joseph's waist, ignoring the wet dog smell and the still wet fabric beneath his fingers. He pressed a gentle kiss to the blondes neck, Just below his ear, making the shorter of the two shiver slightly.   
"I never realized I was actually taller thank you." Theo murmured, still holding Jospeh close as he did.   
"Mmm, but not by much. I like it though. Quite a bit." Jospeh admitted, and turned in Theo's arms so he could kiss him softly.   
"I think we're done here for the day, don't you?" He asked, pulling away from the brunette with a small smile on his lips.   
"I think you're right. Need to get you out of those clothes. They're still pretty wet." Theo said through more soft kisses, and finally pulled away after a few moments.   
"Lets go tell Damien we're done for the day." He said, leading Jospeh to where Damien was. They stopped to play with some birds, and even some cats as well. Theo eyed a cat named pearl, who had brilliant green eyes, and a soft white coat. After saying their goodbyes, they ended up back where they had left Damien earlier.  
"Hey dames, we've finished up washing the dogs and stuff. We're gonna head back though. I'll be back next week, around the same time." Theo told Damien, who nodded as he watched them walk past. His reply came with a smirk.   
"Don't have too much fun." He teased, and eyed Joseph's still wet form, which caused the blonde to blush. Hannah offered them both a wave as they pushed open the door to the building, and Theo nodded in her direction with a smile. Once they stepped out onto the sidewalk, Jospeh laced their fingers together, and offered him a small smile. "I hope you don't mind but...I enjoying holding your hand." He explained, and Theo could only grin happily.   
"You're adorable, did you know that?" He asked softly, and unlocked the car for them. "You're one to talk." The blonde replied, and opened the passenger door so he could get into the car. They sat in companionable silence for most of the ride back, Joseph's hand making it's way into Theo's thigh slowly. The brunette glanced down and then at Jospeh, and hummed softly. "What are you trying to do there, hmm?" He asked curiously, and inhaled sharply at the soft squeeze to his inner thigh. "I don't know what you mean...I'm just sitting here enjoying the ride." Theo could only sigh and try to not focus too much on the warmth that radiated from Joseph's hand. They pulled up to Theo's house not much later, and the two looked at each other.   
"Do you um...maybe wanna come inside for a bit? I could make dinner..." he offered to Jospeh, who smiled and nodded happily. "That would be great actually, yeah." The two of them walked inside, smiles on their faces.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah there's some sexual content ahead so...you've been warned.

Once Theo had made sure the door was locked and shut properly, he turned to see Joseph already making himself comfortable on the couch, leaning back with his hands behind his head, eyes closed and still flushed slightly from their encounter in the car. Theo could only smirk, and began walking towards the blonde slowly. 

"Can I get you anything? Maybe something to drink?" He asked, finally stopping in front of Joseph, and smiling down at him. The other mans eyes opened, and once again Theo was struck by how absolutely gorgeous the mismatched colours were. "I think I'm alright for now...but I would enjoy having you a little closer." Joseph's tone was teasing, but Theo licked his lips as he did move closer, and eventually straddled Joseph's hips, placing his hands on both sides of the blondes head. "Oh? How's this?" Theo asked as he gauged Joseph's reaction to his advances, and hummed happily at how the other man flushed a much deeper shade of red, and his strong hands immediately went to Theo's hips. "Absolutely perfect. At least for now anyways." He replied smoothly, and Theo leaned forward to kiss him, nipping softly at the plump bottom lip he held between his teeth. The moan that he felt erupt from the other man made Theo twitch in his jeans, and he cautiously rolled his hips, eliciting his own moan of approval. Joseph's hands tightened on his hips before moving lower, and giving Theo's ass a gentle squeeze. "Fuck..." the brunette breathed, and began to kiss at Joseph's neck. He could taste the other man on his lips, on his tongue, and it was like the freshest drink of water. 

Joseph tasted how sunshine felt. Warm, inviting, and familiar. It amazed him how easily they fell back into this. Each roll of his hips, each kiss, moan and gasp was like being reborn for Theo. He could feel beneath him how eager Joseph was becoming. Each roll of his hips encouraged anther twitch, or another moan from Jospeh, which only made Theo more desperate. "God, I forgot how good you felt, even like this. I missed touching you Jo...missed tasting you." Theo purred softly, letting his tongue slip out against Joseph's collarbone. The sound Joseph made was almost enough to finish Theo off. 

"Oh Shit, Theodore please..." Joseph begged, and if that wasn't the hottest thing in the world, Theo didn't know what was. "All in good time handsome, I'll take care of you." Theo promised, and pressed one more searing kiss to the ministers lips before pulling away, and settling himself on the floor between Joseph's knees. Jospeh was panting and flushed, but not nearly as worked up as Theo wanted him to be. And he intended on fixing that. Slowly, both of his hands made their way up Joseph's thighs, massaging slowly as they trailed up to the hem of his shirt. "I think that needs to come off..." he said softly, pressing a kiss to his clothed inner thigh, and letting his fingers gently graze along the soft skin of the other mans stomach. Joseph nodded hurriedly and swallowed as he sat forward, almost ripping his shirt off and flinging it off to the side. 

"Mmm, much better. God, I almost forgot how perfect you are. Look at you..." Theo cooed as he ran his fingers along Joseph's middle. There was a small trial of blonde hair leading into his pants, and his chest was dusted with soft blonde hair as well. Sitting up higher on his knees, Theo let his fingers trail up Joseph's chest, and he gently squeezed at a pink nipple, causing the blonde to shiver, and clamp his eyes shut. "Oh..." he breathed, making Theo chuckle. He pressed open mouth kisses along the waistline of the other mans pants, letting his tongue dip below the fabric and to the heated skin below. "Theo, please." Joseph's voice was strained, and he rolled his hips to try and prove a point. Theo only hummed and sat back so he could undo the beige pants and brown leather belt before him. Once the zipper was undone, and the button had been popped out of its spot, Jospeh lifted his hips up, and helped the brunette pull both his pants and boxers down. Theodore groaned wantonly as Joseph's cock sat waiting and leaking against the pale skin of Joseph's stomach. He kicked his lips again, and looked up at Jospeh, asking silently for permission. Joseph nodded, smiling at him. "I'd be rather unhappy if you didn't." He admitted, and it made Theo laugh. He pressed small kisses up Joseph's thighs again, letting his tongue dart out softly as he did, holding Joseph's hips tightly, rubbing small soothing circles as he did. Looking into grey and blue eyes, he pressed an open mouth kiss to the bass of Joseph's cock, and slowly made his way up, licking and sucking gently as he did. Joseph's hand was in his hair almost immediately, gently tightening as he got closer to the head.

"Oh god, you look so pretty like this." Joseph's praise sent a thrill through Theo, and he moaned happily, nuzzling at Joseph's length before taking the head into his mouth, and swirling his tongue slowly. If the sharp intake of breath was anything to go by, Theo assumed he was doing a relatively decent job. "Oh..." Joseph breathed and ran his fingers slowly though the brunette hair, looking at Theo with hooded eyes. 

He moved slowly, taking his time to savour the feeling of Joseph's cock in his mouth, the weight on his tongue and the distinct taste and smell that was uniquely Joseph, and it was something he never wanted to go without ever again. He moved slowly, almost teasingly so, keeping his eyes locked on Joseph's. He felt the tip of the other mans length against the back of his throat, and it caused him to moan happily around Joseph. "S-shit..." The blonde groaned, and bucked his hips slowly into Theo's mouth. "Look at you, taking my cock so well. Fuck, it's like you were made for this." Joseph's voice was strained, and Theo moaned again, sucking a little harder on the leaking tip. The brunette could only grunt softly, and make his jaw go lax as Joseph gave a particularly sharp thrust up into his mouth, making his eyes water and his gag reflex make itself known.he continued, sucking harder, and moaning softly around Joseph to let him know just how much he was enjoying himself. He figured, in the back of his mind that he could easily get off like this. He never wanted it to end. Jospeh was guiding him with his hand in his hair, the other grasping desperately at the cushions. He was watching Theo like he was the most precious thing on the earth, and it made the brunettes heart flutter. If he was to die now, with Joseph Christiansen's cock in his mouth, Theo could die happy.

He pulled off for a breath, leaning his head against Joseph's thigh, panting and smiling up at the blonde. He continued the job with his hand, quick, tight gripped strokes that had Joseph moaning deeply. "J-Jesus....oh god I'm gonna come..." he warned and threaded his fingers in Theo's hair, who grinned before speaking. "Would you like to finish in my mouth sir?" Theo's voice was rough, his throat raw from over use, and it made a clear bead of fluid form, and then slide down the side of Joseph's twitching cock. "Yes...let me see you take it all." He growled, and lifted Theo's head as he pulled his hair. "Open." He instructed, and Theo did as he was told, as well as removing his hands from Joseph's body so the other man could work himself to completion.The minister began jerking himself, looking down at Theo on his knees, eyes dark with desire and lust, pink tongue sticking out, and mouth open wide, waiting to be filled. 

It didn't take long at all, and Joseph was coming on and in Theo's mouth, groaning his name loudly. "Theo...yes, yes just like that..." he praised, and watched as the other mans body shivered slightly, and then lick at the mess on his mouth and chin while his fingers did his best to clean away the rest on his face. Joseph huffed softly and fell back into the couch a content sigh, and pet Theo's hair as he looked at him. 

"What can I do for you now? Would you like my mouth too?" He offered, and Theo blushed deeply. "I....no. I'm okay." He said softly, and Joseph raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? Is everything okay?"  
"Perfect actually. I just....well. I need a change of pants if I'm being Honest." He admitted, and leaned into Joseph's hand with a blush. It took a moment, but when Jospeh realized what the brunette meant, his dick gave a twitch in lazy interest. "Oh? But I didn't even-"  
"You didn't have to. Watching you like that, coming apart for me, saying my name. It was more than enough." He explained, and the blonde felt himself blush softly as he pulled Theo up and into a kiss. "You're amazing. Go get that change of pants. Then we can make dinner?" He offered, and Theo agreed happily, getting to his feet with a groan. The wet spot on the front of his jeans made Joseph groan again, and the brunette chuckled as he made his way to his room. Joseph tucked himself back into his pants, grinning widely and feeling the stress leaving his body as he set off to make dinner. Things seemed to be going better than he could've ever imagined, and he couldn't be happier.


End file.
